


Icy Start

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Beta Prompto Argentum, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Like lots of it, M/M, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia, mild hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct thinks he's being funny by walking out on the citadels frozen garden pond, turns out he was very wrong.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Icy Start

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try and write a story for @neutruel with some good old abo ot4 fluff. I hope you like it! :)

Gladio sighed as Noct edged further out onto the frozen pond. He was being a little shit and there was nothing Gladio could do about it. The two alphas got along surprisingly well all things considered. It helped that they’d known each other for a long time. However, as his charge tested his patience he was about to have a fit. 

“Will you come back?” Gladio huffed, “You know I can’t follow you, the ice isn’t strong enough for my big frame.”

“Exactly, I’m lighter so I won’t fall.” Noct snickered. 

The two had just finished an overly long meeting with the council and were on their way back to their suite. Wanting some fresh air the pair had opted to travel through the winter gardens despite the cold. Now as Noct stood teasing him from the ice Gladio couldn’t help but worry. The last thing he needed was for the prince to fall into the water. 

Noct must have read his mind, “Hey big guy stop stressing, I can warp away in a second.” He supplied with indifference.

“What if you don’t?” Gladio replied. 

“Quit worrying I’m not going to fall through the ice.” Noct finished with an eye roll. 

Gladio still hugged the ponds edge just in case; he was Noct’s shield after all. It was his job to protect the future king even if he made that task hard at times. Momentarily distracted by having to scale an ornamental boulder on the shoreline Gladio looked away to check his footing. The sound of ice cracking caused him to whip his head up and towards Noct. 

The prince had not warped away as promised and was standing very still on one leg. The other had pushed through the ice and the water was up to his ankle. Judging by the grimace Noct wore, his foot was already soaked. Gladio was amazed he’d not cried out or run away. Though, moving too quickly might increase the chances of falling in.

“I’m fine!” Noct hissed before Gladio could fully react, “I’m gonna warp, give me a second.”

“Like hell you are!” Gladio shouted, “If you move to throw your sword for a warp you’ll break the ice the rest of the way.”

“NO! I’ve got this.” Noct insisted. 

Grumbling Gladio began carefully shuffling out onto the ice. “Don’t move.” He ordered. Noct thankfully listened to him and slowly lifted his foot out of the water while staying in place. “I’m gonna walk over and grab your hand.” The walk out on the ice was not pleasant. The ice continued to crack and groan as he worked his way out to Noct. 

“Shouldn’t you be sliding on your belly?” Noct asked a little frantic. “It helps disperse your weight.”

“I know that princess, but it’s a little hard to pull you away fast when I’m not standing.”

Noct grunted but didn’t continue his questioning. Finally Gladio was within reach of his mate. Spreading his legs slightly he reached out and waited for Noct to slowly lean forward. A rather large ice crack was forming nearby and Gladio was eyeing it cautiously. Wiggling his fingers he waited while Noct took hold and held his hand tightly. The prince had good balance to stay standing on one leg for so long. 

“Okay on the count of three you’re gonna take a step towards me while I’m pull you over.”

Nodding Noct swallowed hard and waited. Amazingly the ice didn’t give way when Gladio hauled Noct away. A chunk of ice broke free and bobbed around where Noct had been standing. Thank the six Gladio had managed to grab Noct before he’d fallen in. 

“Okay no more bull about warping out of the way, we are going home.” He huffed. 

Noct agreed quickly and began to carefully walk back to shore. The sound of the ice shifting beneath him was unnerving. Gladio wanted to run for land but he was sure his heavy footfalls would break the ice. Once he was within ten feet of the shore he took a steading breath. Noct had just hopped off the ice and onto dry land. 

Easing the tension in his shoulders he focused on walking lightly. Unfortunately that tactic did little to help when the ice completely disappeared beneath his feet. Why in the name of the astrals was the pond so damn deep this close to shore? The icy water was over his head in a flash as he sank below the surface. 

Kicking up he aimed for the hole he’d just fallen through. If he could get out of the water fast he’d be okay. Swimming as hard as he could despite his muscles protesting, he focused on the light above him. 

Gladio didn’t really have time to process what happened next. A blinding pain erupted in his head as he reached the surface. Instead of air he was greeted with more ice. He’d somehow missed the hole he fell through; the darkness had played tricks on his eyes. Beating on the ice with his fist he tried to break though. It wasn’t cracking. 

He was dimly aware of movement above the ice but his focus was solely on getting air to his now burning lungs. He needed to breathe he could feel his body shutting down. The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was a flash of orange light. 

* * *

The sound of raised voices nearby nudged Gladio’s consciousness back into focus. Trying to move his arms proved difficult. The minute he heard his beta’s excited squeal he figured out why, Prompto was glued to his side and laying on his arm. It appeared that he was in a bed, but he wasn’t sure where yet.

“Gladdy! Are you in pain? How can I help? Ignis is in the other room talking to the doctor.” Prompto blurted all in one breath. 

His body shivered slightly as he tried to shift positions. He felt sluggish and still hadn’t managed to open his eyes. The worried whine Prompto let loose a second later kicked his brain into gear. Not wanting to worry his mate he attempted to speak. “I –I’m okay.” He croaked.

“You’re shaking, that means you’re still cold. I wanna help!” Prompto worried, “Tell me what you need.”

Gladio wasn’t sure what he needed. He was clearly not drowning or freezing to death anymore so that was a good sign. “What happened?” he tried hoping Prompto might be able to illuminate more. 

“You fell through the ice in the garden pond! Noct and Nyx showed up with you about twenty minutes ago.” 

“Nyx?” Gladio questioned, “He wasn’t there.”

“Well he must have showed up cause he was there when they brought you back home.”

Finally deciding he might have enough energy Gladio worked on prying his heavy eyelids open. Prompto’s freckled face came into a view a moment later. “Hey sunshine.” He offered as the blond smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

“How’s your head?”

“Did I get hurt?” Gladio asked with concern. He didn’t remember exactly why his head would have been injured.

“You had a gash on your forehead!” Prompto exclaimed, “We used a potion and the doctor even looked you over. They should probably come back in now that you woke up.” Gladio didn’t have time to protest as the beta sat up quickly and scooted out from under the covers. “Be right back.” He offered as he ran out of the room.

Taking in his surroundings, Gladio discovered he was tucked into his own bed and covered in several blankets. Moving his toes he breathed a sigh of relief, they weren’t numb. The sound of footsteps outside the door heralded the arrival of Prompto and the doctor. It was their normal GP; he approached the bed and sat down slowly on the edge. 

After a few minutes of questions and testing of small motor skills the doctor seemed satisfied. He instructed Gladio to take it easy for the next day or two. He probably had a mild concussion from hitting the ice with his head but otherwise it seemed as though he escaped serious injury. 

The doctor took his leave and Prompto waited until he’d left the room before bounding back over and jumping under the covers once more. “Are you in pain?” Prompto asked again. 

Thinking for a moment about his answer Gladio decided he wasn’t in pain. He was merely exhausted. “I’m just tired.” He sighed. “Hey, where are Iggy and Noct?” 

Prompto frowned and stayed silent for a minute. “Ignis is still talking to him. I don’t know when they’ll be done.”

“Talking about what?”

“Noct feels really bad about you falling through the ice.”

“I’m okay, I’m not mad at him.” Gladio supplied, “I need to go tell him.” He finished while attempting to roll sideways. 

“Oh emm gee no no no stay put.” Prompto pleaded as he pushed Gladio back down into the bedding. “You heard the doctor, take it easy.” 

“But I gotta talk to them.” Gladio groaned. 

“I’ll go get them and bring them here, you are not getting up!”

Grunting in frustration Gladio settled again and closed his eyes. However, Prompto’s presence next to him never moved. “What’re you waiting for?”

“Making sure you’re not gonna try the ole he left I’ll get up anyway trick.”

Unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face Gladio waved his hand around to try and push Prompto away gently. “I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

“Okay cause I know that Ignis will throw you back in the pond again if you do.” Prompto announced as he got up, but not before giving him another kiss on the cheek. “Be back again, rest okay.”

Humming in response Gladio took a deep breath and burrowed deeper under the covers. The blankets were warmer than normal and then he realized why. Ignis must have drug out the electric blanket. They rarely used it but sometimes it came in handy if one of them were under the weather. 

He was nice and toasty and having trouble staying awake. Figuring that he didn’t need to do anything else he relaxed fully and waited for Prompto to return. 

* * *

“I can’t go in there now!” Noct wailed, “I’m the reason he’s all beat up!”

“Nonsense, he’s asked for you and told Prompto that he’s not angry.” Ignis supplied calmly. 

Noct watched as Prompto fidgeted in the doorway. He wasn’t comfortable when their pack was unhappy. “Babe it’s okay, go back to him and keep him company.” The blond didn’t say anything; he simply nodded and rushed back out of the room. 

“Hiding out here won’t help anything. He wants to see you.” Ignis sighed. 

“I fucked up Iggy, he could have died. If Nyx wasn’t nearby to help me drag him out of the water I don’t know what –.” He trailed off unwilling to finish the thought. 

“Thank the astrals that you were able to save Gladio instead of fretting over what didn’t happen.”

Groaning Noct began pacing the room. “Why didn’t I listen to him?”

“Cause he’s an alpha like you, love.” Ignis added matter-of-factly.”

“Stupid dynamics.” Noct muttered. 

“I happen to love both my alpha’s dearly.” The advisor announced. “I would also very much like to have us both go attend to Gladio’s needs at the moment. Can you at least do that?” 

Sighing heavily Noct nodded and ducked his head as they walked out and down the hall. Bracing himself for the scowl he was certain Gladio would give him he entered the bedroom. His beta’s smile was all that greeted him. 

“Gladio fell asleep.” Prompto offered, “But he stopped shivering and he feels warm again.”

“Excellent,” Ignis breathed, “The doctor said he should be fine, we just need to watch him for the night and make sure he eats and rests well.” 

“I can go wait outside until he wakes up again.” Noct mumbled as he spun around to leave.

“Highness!” Ignis hissed, “Get back here and go cuddle with your alpha.”

Prompto snorted as he tried to hide his laughter. “Buddy, I’m telling you he wasn’t mad. I had to go get you all because he was trying to get up on his own.”

Noct winced as he trudged over to the bed. Seeing Gladio so worn out was not exactly comforting. He’d been the sole cause of his hurt. Ignis had already made Noct change when he’d stormed the suite half drenched dragging a lifeless Gladio with him. He didn’t know how he would have gotten Gladio home if Nyx hadn’t been there to help. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind he slowly crawled up into the bed. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally wake Gladio up when he needed to rest. It was the glare Prompto gave him that made him move closer to the older alpha. 

“Quit being a dummy Noct, he’s not mad at you.” Prompto whispered over Gladio’s sleeping form. 

Frowning Noct rested his head on the pillow and tried not to focus too much on the rise and fall of Gladio’s chest. His mate could have died and it was hard to get that thought out of his head.

“Iggy are you coming?” Prompto asked after a minute. 

“Dearheart I’m going to prepare supper for us all, I trust you both will take care of Gladio in my absence.”

“Of course!” Prompto enthused.

Noct watched as Ignis left the room and he was once again left to stew over his mistake. 

“We should try purring, like Ignis does when we don’t feel well.” Prompto suggested with a smile. “It might help Gladio sleep better.”

“I don’t think I can right now.” Noct admitted sadly. “You do it.”

Prompto smiled and scooted closer to Gladio so he could rest his head on his shields chest. The alpha mumbled in his sleep and turned his head slightly to rest it on Prompto’s. The beta started purring a second later. It sounded nice but it didn’t quiet hold the same power as Ignis’ purr. Rolling over to face the ceiling instead Noct eventually drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

This time when Gladio woke up he was feeling more like himself. His limbs were more responsive, even the one currently pinned underneath Prompto. Chuckling softly he tried to roll away but wasn’t able to go very far. Noct was passed out on his other side. The prince looked tired and Gladio worried he’d managed to hurt himself as well. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Prompto asked quietly. Gladio’s movement must have woken him up.

“Yeah, I’m still really tired but I feel more alert.” 

Gladio peered around the room and pouted. “Where’s Iggy?”

“He’s making us all dinner. I can go check on him if you’d like?”

“You don’t mind? I just don’t want him to be all alone out there.” 

Prompto grinned and slowly sat up. “I felt bad too but I didn’t want to leave you alone either.”

“I’m alright; I’ve got princess here with me.” Gladio replied as he inclined his head towards the sleeping prince. 

“You sure?”

“Go help Iggy and I’ll try and wake him up so we can all eat together.”

Prompto climbed out of the bed and turned to leave but he stopped suddenly and spun around with a serious face. “Promise you won’t get up! I mean it, like if you have to pee call us or something.” 

“Cross my heart.”

“Ignis would not be happy, so make sure you stay put, okay.”

“Duly noted sunshine, go I’m okay.”

Prompto shuffled away backwards towards the door squinting at him the whole time. However, the blond couldn’t keep a straight face and giggled once he reached the threshold. Gladio blew him a kiss before he ran off. 

Reaching out Gladio gave Noct’s shoulder a gentle shake. “Hey babe, time to get up.” He tried but the younger alpha kept on sleeping. Rolling over to get closer was more difficult than Gladio expected. His limbs felt like lead which made it nearly impossible to move. Sighing in defeat Gladio opted to try and drag Noct closer. His arms seemed to be cooperating unlike the rest of his body. 

It took far too long but Gladio managed to pull Noct over and partially up on his chest. Groaning at the effort it took Gladio paused to catch his breath. Six he was exhausted. Exerting himself like that was probably a bad idea but he wanted to make sure Noct was alright.

Checking him over Gladio didn’t see any injuries and sighed in relief. It looked like the prince had escaped a dunk in the icy water. “Hey you gonna wake up and talk to me?” Gladio asked hopeful. Noct stirred at the sound of his voice and his eyes moved under his eyelids. “Come on babe, wake up.”

Gladio knew the exact moment Noct fully awoke when he became stiff as a board in his arms. Worrying he’d somehow upset his mate Gladio began rubbing his back. “What’s wrong? Talk to me, please.” He tried. 

It took several long minutes before Noct cleared his throat and spoke. “I thought I was going to lose you today.” 

“You didn’t.” Gladio replied, “You saved me I saw the fireball.”

“It was the only thing I could think of to melt the ice and get you out. Nyx happened to be around and he helped me carry you back here.” 

“We are both okay, that’s what matters.”

“I’m so sorry Gladio, I didn’t think that would happen.”

“Babe I told you it’s alright, let it go.”

“So you forgive me?” Noct asked incredulously.

“I was never mad at you to have to forgive you silly.” 

Noct sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m still sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Can we cuddle now?”

“I thought that is what we were doing already?”

Gladio huffed and poked him in the arm. “This shirt is doing nothing but blocking your precious body heat, same with your pants. I need warmth.”

Noct stared at him like he had two heads. “Oh shit, you’re serious.”

“Please.” He asked to try and get Noct moving. 

“Oh, uh shit, yeah.” He murmured while moving away to the edge of the bed. 

Gladio watched him pull his shirt off and shuck off his pants. When Noct turned he reached out and wiggled his fingers like a little kid. “Stop stalling.” 

This finally got a smile out of the prince. Sighing heavily he climbed back under the covers and snuggled up close to Gladio. “I’m still sorry.”

“And I’m still not mad.” 

“Am I helping you get warmer?” Noct asked after a minute.

Gladio hummed in response and squeezed his mate closer. “You feel really good babe. Let’s stay like this until dinner okay.”

Noct didn’t verbally respond but Gladio could feel him nod against his chest. 

* * *

Prompto came running into the living room with a manic look as he raced around looking for something. 

“Has something happened?” Ignis asked concerned. 

“Only the cutest thing you’ve ever freaking seen. I need my camera.”

“It’s on the end table dearest.”

Snatching the device Prompto turned back to him and motioned for Ignis to follow. Sure enough his beta had been correct. The sight before him when they entered the bedroom was very sweet. Clearly his husbands had woken up to talk. Noct was currently sprawled across Gladio’s chest sleeping soundly. Gladio in turn had his arms snugly secured around the prince. 

Ignis waited while Prompto snapped more than a few photos. “Let them rest they’ve had a busy day.” He offered once the blond was done. 

“Is that why you made stew? So it could sit until they woke up.”

Ignis smiled coyly, “I was merely planning ahead.”

Flashing a bright smile in his direction Prompto stepped back. Ignis pulled the blankets up to cover their alphas and then they snuck back out.

“Do you think Gladio will still want to cuddle again after dinner?”

“He’s a born snuggle bug dearheart, of course he will.” 

“Good cause I’m a little jealous of Noct in there right now.”

Raising an eyebrow at Prompto Ignis smiled. “We can also cuddle while we wait.”

Prompto nearly pulled his arm out of its socket as he drug them over to the sofa. “Little spoon or big spoon?”

Ignis snickered. “You decide love.”

They spent the next hour lightly dozing in each other arms. Eventually a call from the other room signaled that their alphas were awake. Ignis set up their dinner on the bed so Gladio wouldn’t over exert himself. He was propped up on a mountain of pillows and looked happy. 

“Can we watch a movie after dinner?” Gladio asked as he slurped his stew. 

“Yesss that is an awesome idea that way we can cuddle again!” Prompto exclaimed. 

The night was spent with them all plastered to Gladio’s side. He didn’t stay awake for the two movies they ended up watching but he was obviously doing much better. The highlight though had been when Gladio briefly woke up and told them all he loved them. He begged hugs and kisses from each of them before he nodded off again.

It seemed fitting that when they did officially go to bed Noct was tucked under Gladio’s right arm with a smile on his face. Ignis had been concerned that Noct would overthink the events of the day, but it appeared he’d weathered them. It probably helped that Gladio couldn’t stay mad at his prince for any length of time. He had a rather large soft spot for the younger alpha. 

Yawning Ignis snuggled up next to Prompto and reached out to rest his arm on Gladio’s stomach. They were all safe. Thinking about all the things they could do to help Gladio relax, Ignis drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
